


Chance

by inksmears



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksmears/pseuds/inksmears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does something like this even happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Persona 4 Kink Meme Bad Bad Bathhouse. The prompt was Yosuke/Naoto and oral sex and how Yosuke puts his mouth to better use. Hehehe.

If you asked her how this had happened she wouldn't have an answer for you and if there was one thing Naoto really hated it was not having answers. There were definitely no answers to explain why she was making out with Yosuke right now. There was even less of an explanation as to why she allowed him to shove her against the wall inside a dimly lit closet in the back room of Junes. Her arms entwined around his neck, her back pressed against the cold wall and her front pressed against him, Naoto was frantically telling her body to stop reacting to whatever was happening. She couldn't even remember the events that transpired that led up to kissing Yosuke. Yosuke! Of everyone she knew to have this happen with Yosuke was so far down on the list he wasn't even _on_ it. Not that Naoto had an actual list or anything.

His mouth worked steady and firm against her own. It became increasingly difficult to concentrate. Naoto tried very hard to rescue her brain from the hazy lust slowly consuming it but to no avail. She might have passed the point of no return now and strangely she didn't think she even cared. Perhaps this had something to do with how well Yosuke seemed to be able to use his mouth. His tongue darted out past her lips and boldly explored without a trace of hesitation. She made a soft noise in her throat and her hands tightened against his back. He shifted her slightly and her hat fell silently to the floor, forgotten.

Then he drew away, possibly because they were both suffocating. Naoto panted heavily, heart thudding in her ears and chest rising and falling rapidly. Yosuke was grinning at her, face flushed but clearly very pleased with himself. It irritated her and she half heartedly glared back.

"You're not bad at this, Naoto-kun," he teased.

She grew flustered instantly though more so from anger. "Wh-What? E-Enough... Why did you bring us here? W-We should not be..."

He pressed his forehead to hers and was suddenly serious. "Do you want to stop?"

"I..."

"Be honest."

"... N-No, but..."

Yosuke tilted his head and pressed his mouth against hers again. She reciprocated it instantly, eyes fluttering shut. No, she didn't want to stop but should they really be doing this? Naoto's not exactly very good at shutting off her thoughts and so she silently fretted even when her tongue pressed shyly back against his own. What if they got caught? What did this type of encounter even mean? What was even _happening_?

Yosuke's hand slid up her leg to her hip and squeezed lightly. She felt him guide her sideways and then back her up against a pile of something (boxes?) hidden underneath a white sheet. He pressed forward until she sat down on it, effectively breaking their kiss. He grinned that grin again that made Naoto want to punch him and knelt in front of her, hands sliding up her legs once more. They quickly zeroed in on the button and zipper, however, and got both undone in seconds.

Naoto's face went very red and she slid back slightly, back pressed against the wall. She shoved her hands down between her legs to force him back. "W-Wait..." Was it really going to go this far? It couldn't go this far. At least, it couldn't _here_.

Yosuke peered up at her curiously. "You said you didn't want to stop."

"I-I don't--" She needed to stop admitting that out loud. Why was that the truth? She really wanted to do this with _Yosuke_? "--b-but that doesn't mean we should continue."

Yosuke stared at her with a look that clearly said 'Are you joking?' and Naoto turned redder. She was _trying_ to be a responsible adult here. Just because you wanted something doesn't mean you should always get it. The nagging fear in the back of her head that they could get caught refused to go away. It didn't matter that the door was locked and no one was in this area but them. Surely someone else had keys? Surely other employees would wander into the back room at some point and need to access this closet.

Yosuke suddenly laughed and tugged at her pants. Naoto gasped, having not been paying attention and was thus unable to stop when he pulled her pants off entirely. He ran his hands up her legs appreciatively and kept going, tugging at the buttons of her jacket next. Naoto felt her mind growing hazy again. But she _really wanted_ this. Her mind spun into a million questions again with that realization. She really did want this... from _Yosuke_ and that was just a paradox she couldn't resolve.

Her wandering mind had given Yosuke the opportunity to push her jacket off. He undid the last button of her white shirt when she snapped back into reality.

"Ah--?!" she yelped and frantically pushed his hands away. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

Yosuke pressed his lips to her stomach and his hands traveled up the curve of her sides. He was amazed by the softness of her skin and her shapely figure. He would've never guessed that about someone like her. Naoto shivered and continued to shiver as his lips and hands wandered. She pressed her hands over her face as her cheeks burned hotly. She had never felt more self-conscious in her life, sitting here without pants and an open shirt. Her breath hitched when his hands traveled up across the bindings on her chest. She pushed them back and shook her head.

"P-Please wait..." she begged.

Obediently Yosuke withdrew but he rested both hands on her hips. He looked up at her with some irritation and Naoto pressed on, "L-Like I said, doing this kind of thing here..."

"No one's gonna come back here, I promise," Yosuke chuckled, "and even if they did, no one knows about this closet but me. Why do you think I picked it?"

He grinned again and Naoto flushed in annoyance. "Even so..."

"You think way too much, Naoto," Yosuke complained. "You've gotta learn to not think sometimes."

"You would know all about not thinking, Yosuke-senpai," Naoto deadpanned.

Yosuke pretended to be hurt by that and shot her a sad look. "That's harsh... You said--"

Naoto huffed, unperturbed. "I know what I said, but we still should not--"

Yosuke stopped listening and hooked his fingers underneath her underwear. He lifted one of her surprisingly slender legs to tug it off and Naoto sputtered in indignation. He wasn't even listening to her! She had every right to kick him in the face now and she nearly did but his hands slipped underneath her thighs. He shifted her, bringing her hips forward slightly.

"Just relax and stop thinking so much, yeah?"

Naoto glared. "That is not the problem here. This is very irresponsible."

Yosuke snorted. "What can I do to make you stop thinking so much?"

"H-Huh?"

"There's gotta be a way to shut off your brain and I'm going to find it."

"Wh-What are you even..."

"Well?"

Naoto's face went just about as red as it could go and she stared at him in disbelief. This whole thing was almost too much for her aforementioned brain to process. She was sitting here almost naked in a closet with _Yosuke_ knelt between her legs. Half of her was so hot and bothered that nothing else mattered except getting off. The other half was trying to desperately struggle against that arousal and be responsible. It was very confusing and for a brief instant the first half won the battle.

"Stop talking, for starters," Naoto replied breathlessly, "and use your mouth for better things."

After she had said it the responsible side returned with a vengeance, announcing its return with a chorus of ' _What the hell are you dong!?_ ' and she lapsed into mortified silence. 

Yosuke grinned widely. " _Oh_?"

He dragged her a bit closer and pulled her legs a little more apart before he descended. The responsible portion of her brain shrieked in protest but it was much too late. She felt his tongue press hot and wet against her sex and gasped loudly. Her hands, which had been braced against the box she was sitting on, flew to her face and she pressed her palms over her mouth. Her eyes were wide, small tremors coursing through her. She felt his tongue glide along in slow, long motions, purposely teasing and exploring. She cried out from behind her hands when his tongue played with the little nub at the top.

It felt really good. Too good, even. Naoto pressed hard against the wall and trembled, legs curling reflexively as he continued. He shifted them both and her legs fell across his shoulders, heels against his back. He continued with slowly increasing enthusiasm, licking becoming firmer and faster. Slowly Naoto began to forget what she had been worried about. Each question that had been flying around in her head was picked off one by one. The haze in her head grew into a thick fog and the responsible half completely lost the war. Her head fell back and she released a muffled groan. She was still consciously determined to keep quiet, at least. But Yosuke's hand snaked up and tugged her hands away.

That brought her brain back momentarily, silently panicking, but then his tongue darted _inside_ her and she nearly lost it. At that precise moment she didn't even know her own name. All that mattered was this sensation and she arched her hips with a louder cry. It tapered into whimpers and she felt slightly embarrassed. She needed to be quiet. Her voice shot up in pitch like this. Panting heavily and eyes half lidded, Naoto lifted one hand and pushed her fingers through his hair. She pressed him closer and he complied, her grip tightening on her thighs. His head tilted for a different angle and his teeth grazed very slightly against her clitoris. 

Naoto gasped and her eyes squeezed shut. Her fingers tightened sharply on the strands of hair and she pulled harder than she intended. This only seems to encourage him, oddly, and he snaked his tongue inside her again. At some point she felt the touch of his fingers too, spreading her open and assisting in stroking her. His pace had sped up considerably and the tempo was only increasing with each whimper and moan he elicited from her. Her back arched helplessly and she pushed her hips forward in desperation, head falling back against the wall with a soft cry. She was breathing so hard it felt like she had just run a mile and her face was so red she feared it was going to catch fire. He had succeeded and then some. Her brain was successfully off and any other thoughts didn't exist. All she could concentrate on was his mouth pressed against her, working diligently.

And then finally it became too much and all the build up in her released. She cried out when it finally did. Her body jerked and she nearly tore his hair out, she yanked it that hard. But if Yosuke was bothered by it he didn't react, instead continuing to run his tongue over her as she rode out her release. When she felt completely spent she slumped back heavily against the wall and panted rapidly.

"O-Oh..." she moaned. She tried to get her mind back together but it was no good. It was completely out to lunch. "Yosuke-senpai...."

Yosuke withdrew and pulled himself upward, pressing his mouth to hers suddenly in a rough kiss. She almost recoiled but moaned instead against his lips. It was messy and tasted unpleasant but still welcomed. When he pulled back his lips hovered near hers.

"That was hot, Naoto," he breathed and his voice was husky.

Naoto couldn't form any intelligent reply. She just whimpered.

He grinned at her. "So? Did I make you stop thinking?"

And just like that she wanted to hit him again. But thinking on it, maybe a more effective method to shut his mouth was for him to just use his tongue for much better things. She was too dazed to really be angry or annoyed anyway.

"Y-Yes..." she relented. "B-But now we really should t-take this elsewhere..."

Yosuke scowled, brows furrowing. "Hmm... not enough, huh? Again?"

Naoto's face tinged red and her eyes widened. A hard shiver shot through her in anticipation and she licked her lips. "Y-Yes."

He grinned and was happy to comply.


End file.
